


You Can Be Flawed Enough But Perfect For A Person

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [37]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daryl Dixon Smut, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Protective Daryl Dixon, Romance, Sexual Content, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: The death of her sister via the pikes seems to bring Daryl and Avery back together and mend some things that had been broken in their marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of what happens here may eventually happen in my Panic In The Streets series whenever I get a chance to work on it again. Writing inspo sucks lately.
> 
> Prompt: Rip

Avery shook her head as she stood at the pikes, feeling tears in her eyes as she looked at all the heads on them. The heads of people she'd known, some of them for years.

Her heart feeling like it had been ripped out of her body, especially when her eyes landed on the very last head. The one that was after Henry's. Feeling like she was going to be sick as she looked up at her older sister Jessica and the longer she stared the more she felt like her legs were going to give out on her.

Though before she could fully fall down she felt arms on her and she looked in front of her, staring into Daryl's blue eyes and feeling a sense of deja vu. Hadn't this same thing happened years ago at the quarry when they had came back during the camp being over run and she had found her younger sister Zoe dead.

After it was all said and down and the walkers were put down and everyone was just standing there Avery had almost collapsed. Asking Daryl to catch her because she was sure she was going to fall. Like she had fallen when she first got to camp that night and Daryl had done what she asked. He'd caught her and held her and maybe that should have been her clue that he loved her or at least on some level liked her but she had been clueless or in denial in the early days.

She'd only realized how she'd felt for him at the farm and since the first time they'd hooked up they'd been almost inseparable since. At least until her gunshot to the head where he'd thought she herself was dead and the group had left her behind. The both of them reuniting months later after she had been with the Saviors and had a bit of memory loss.

Most of her memories having now returned but it seemed the one of Zoe. How she had found her sister at the camp hadn't returned until just now as she had looked up at Jessica's head and she swore in those moments she was still that helpless twenty year old girl and not the twenty-six year old woman that she was.

A woman who was a wife and also now a mother to a five year old little boy. 

"Hey," Daryl spoke bringing her out of her thoughts. "Just look at me okay," he told her softly and Avery only nodded her head as she took a deep breath feeling more tears stinging her eyes as she did her best to keep her eyes on Daryl and not to look up at Jessica's head on a pike.

If she looked up she was sure she'd faint or break down even worse than what she was because her heart really was breaking. Her older sister was gone. 

Jessica was dead when she was finally starting to get everything she wanted. She and Glenn had just found out they were expecting a baby and they'd be a family and god how much had Jessie always wanted that?

Now she wouldn't get that and maybe it was that thought that propelled her to look back up but before she could get her head to turn all the way up, she felt Daryl's hands on her cheeks, bringing her eyes back to his.

"Look at me," he told her again and after he had spoken all she could do was bury her head in his shoulder as she broke down crying. Feeling his hands move from her face and down to her waist as he held her.

Avery closing her eyes as she cried harder after he was holding her. Glad that she had him during this time even if things between them were strained and had been strained ever since Rick's death and what had happened with Michonne's high school friend. Daryl refusing to come back to Alexandria or settle down in any community and Avery refusing to leave Alexandria because it was a home. A place for her and Hunter to be safe at least for as long as they could be safe in a world still riddled with walkers and groups looking to harm them.

***

Going to the room where she was staying at the Kingdom after Siddiq's speech for the people who had died on the pike's, Avery sighed as she sat down on the end of the bed. Running a hand through her hair and feeling exhausted but also not sure if she could sleep.

If she slept she was afraid she'd have nightmares of seeing Jessica's head or even of how she'd seen Zoe all those years ago since those memories were now fresh in her mind.

Hearing a knock on the door Avery sighed not even sure if she wanted to see anyone right now but she knew she wouldn't be rude and turn away whoever it was at her door. After all what if it was her son? What if he had gotten away from Nikki who had been watching him for her because Nikki, good old Nikki even in her grief over losing Jessica too was willing to help Avery with her son.

"Come in," Avery called out softly, watching as the door opened and her brother Zac came in. His whole body looking as exhausted as she felt and she knew in his own way he probably was.

Just like she was grieving over Jessica too in her own way. 

"Hey," Zac said softly as he walked to the bed where Avery was, sitting down next to her on the bed. "How are you?" he asked her as if he didn't know how she was because he was feeling the same thing. The same loss over their sister.

"I'm exhausted and sad and yet I know I can't sleep," Avery frowned right as Zac slipped an arm around her in comfort. 

"Because if you go to sleep all you will see is Jessie," Zac continued as if he could read her mind and Avery wanted to ask him how he knew but she knew how he knew.

He knew because he'd went through the same thing when he'd watched Taylor get his head bashed in by Negan right in front of him.

Swallowing hard Avery frowned deeper at that realization, "Is that how you were after Taylor's death?" she asked though it came out as more of a statement because of course she already knew.

She'd seen him at the Savior's compound after. She'd even tortured him by giving him pictures of Taylor after he had his bashed in, all because she had been angry at Zac. He'd been a part of a group that had blew up two of her friends with a blow torch and she had wanted to get vengeance for Dean and Seth's death by torturing Zac.

Now she felt awful for it because Zac was her brother. The brother she had always been closest too, hell he'd even delivered Hunter when they had been stranded together after the fall of the prison. He'd been the one to watch her soon alone after she'd been taken to Grady and how had she repaid him? By being a fucking bitch.

"I had a lot of nightmares about Taylor so sleeping was hard to come by," Zac confirmed with a nod of his head. His words not killing any of Avery's guilt.

If she were being honest it almost made her feel worse.

"I'm sorry," Avery said only realizing she was crying when her voice came out choked. "I'm so sorry for how I treated you then and I should have apologized sooner. It's been so long but I am sorry Zac."

Zac let out a small laugh as he pulled Avery into him, "You never had to say it," he said before kissing her forehead. "I always knew you were sorry. I mean you stopped treating me like shit when Jadis' group invaded Alexandria and I saved you," he said and his words made her smile as she remembered that.

It was the action that made her trust Zac again mainly because it seemed all her memories about Zac came flooding back during that. Just like seeing Jessica had made her remember the night Zoe died.

Her memories choosing when they wanted to fully come back after her gunshot to the head had erased most of them for so long. Some still gone leaving Avery to wonder if she'd ever get them back.

"How did you get through it?" Avery asked him wanting to know if he had any magical words for her. Anything that could help her get past this new grief in her life.

The new horrific memories that she almost wished she could forget.

"This is going to sound cliche but I think it was having Jesus there," he told her referring to his boyfriend. A man who he had gotten with after being kidnapped by the Saviors. "He helped me after the ordeal at the Sanctuary and just having him there helped. Having someone to talk too and I think that is partly why I fell in love with him. Because of how well he listened and how well he took care of me."

Going silent Avery looked down at her ring finger where she still wore the wedding band Daryl had given her upon their reunion after he had thought her dead. A ring she still wore even if she and Daryl seemed to no longer be a thing anymore since neither refused to budge on where they stood about being or not being a part of a community.

"You should talk to Daryl," Zac told her as if he could read her mind. Hell maybe he could, nothing would shock her anymore.

Pulling away from Zac, Avery wiped at her eyes, "I don't even know how too anymore," she told him with a sigh. "How do I talk to a man I haven't seen much in the last few years?" she asked him hating the way her voice cracked at that question.

Then again she hated how her relationship with Daryl had become. They used to be so close, so in love and it hadn't taken them long to fall back into that once she reunited with him at the Sanctuary and then all it had taken was Rick's death and Michonne's old high school friend and her level of crazy to drive a wedge between them.

It was why she had been so jealous the other day when she'd seen how close Daryl and Connie were and how he'd asked the woman to watch over his dog before they had all left out. Just like the woman had told him to stay safe and just something about that interaction had made her jealous.

Because when had she had that level of closeness to her own husband? Yet some stranger waltzed in days ago and was now close to him. Close enough to tell him to be safe and close enough that he asked her to feed Dog.

"I don't know how to tell you to do that but you need too," Zac said and before she could say more Zac stood from the bed, leaving Avery alone in the room again.

The last thing Avery wanted to be was left alone because all she had was her thoughts and yet here she was alone again.

Frowning again she laid back down on her bed, her eyes closing because they felt heavy and she wasn't sure she could fight sleep anymore. No matter how afraid she was of nightmares.

Her body needed it and her mind may have needed it too.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery who had been sleeping peacefully once she had finally fallen asleep, awoke with a bit of a jolt when she felt an arm around her waist. Her eyes opening slowly as she looked down at the hand that was now on her body and she knew just from looking at the hand who it was.

Yet even with that knowledge she still turned over in bed not at all surprised to see Daryl lying on the bed beside her. 

"Sorry if I woke you," he said as his eyes locked with hers. "Just I..." he sighed not even finishing his sentence as he shook his head which only made Avery raise an eyebrow.

"You what?" Avery questioned not looking away from him.

"I just wanted to be with you," Daryl finally spoke a slight blush coating his cheeks that made Avery just a tiny bit endeared even when she wanted to be angry with him. "Figured you could use the company."

Nodding her head Avery swallowed hard, "I could," she told him softly as she looked away from his gaze briefly. "Just like I could have used the company for the past few years but you never gave me that."

After her words Avery watched as now it was Daryl who looked away from her. A silence building between them, one that Avery refused to break.

"You could have," Daryl acknowledged finally as his blush grew. "I know I haven't been the best partner to you lately or for awhile and I'm sorry. I'm here now though."

"How long are you here for? Just tonight or are you going to stay when I go back home?"

Again a silence built between them and again Avery wasn't going to break it. It was up to Daryl to do that since he was the one who decided what he was going to do. All she wanted was stability from him just for them to settle down in a community anywhere. Any community and she'd settle down with him so they could be a family with Hunter.

"I'll be there when you need me," Daryl finally spoke and his words weren't what Avery wanted to hear but maybe they'd do for now. It was better than what she'd had for the past few years.

"Your son and I miss you," she told him not sure if it was a low blow to use Hunter against him in this conversation but she didn't know what else to do. "He needs you as well as much as I do."

Daryl looked away from her again and Avery knew, she knew deep down she was getting to him. She was getting under his skin which was what she wanted.

"Like I said I'll be there," Daryl said again. "I'm just not ready to settle down yet at Alexandria again or give up the search for Rick's body," he stated and Avery understood that.

She knew Rick was like a brother to Daryl and of course his death affected him just as bad as losing Jessica now was affecting her but at least she had Jessica's body or part of it. There was nothing of Rick when in the end there maybe should have been at least a shred of something left of him after the bridge had been blown up.

"It doesn't have to be Alexandria. I'll go wherever you want just as long as we can finally be a family again like we were starting to be before Rick died. You can look for Rick during the day and at least come home at night. Have somewhere to sleep that isn't outdoors."

Daryl heaved a sigh but even with his sigh his hand slowly started to rub at her back, soothing Avery more than she realized. Something she hadn't expected for the tense conversation that she was having with her husband.

"Can I think about it?"

Avery nodded her head as she gave him a genuine smile, "It's a step in the right direction," she told him before reaching up to brush some hair out of his face. "You can think about it all you want."

Daryl seemed to smile at Avery's words which made Avery smile more as she moved her body closer to his. Her own hands going around his waist holding him. Something that felt good because she hadn't held him in so long.

Hadn't had this comfort from the man she loved and it wasn't until this moment that she realized truly how much she missed this and how much just being held by him was helping her in small ways.

"When are you going out again?" Avery asked him softly knowing there was no way he'd stay here in the Kingdom much longer. Not when he liked to be out and about these last few years searching for Rick's body.

"Promised I'd take Lydia out to where the pikes were tomorrow," Daryl stated like it was nothing. "She wanted I guess to see where Henry was..."

Nodding her head slowly Avery tried to understand, tried to understand why Lydia would want to see the place where Henry's head had been. But it was hard probably because she wasn't a teenager in love, especially a teenager in love with someone who had just died. She still had Daryl here and for that she was lucky.

"So that means you are all mine tonight?" Avery asked him curiously as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm all your yours," Daryl told her and his words just made Avery's smile turn into a grin and without saying anything she moved in to kiss him. Her eyes falling shut when he kissed her back.

It'd been so long since they kissed that again she hadn't realized how much she missed it until it was truly happening.

"I need you Daryl," Avery whispered into his mouth. "I need you so bad right now," she sighed knowing what she really needed in her time of grief was her husband in the most intimate ways she could have him.

"You have me," Daryl told her and before she could say anything else his lips were on hers. His body somehow moving them so that she was on her back and he was hovering above her. Avery not even feeling like complaining about it even if most of the times she liked to be the one on top or the one in control.

Maybe tonight though she needed to let Daryl be in control and take over. Show her how much he loved her still and that he was indeed there for her when she needed him. 

It could be his way to make up for all the times he hadn't been there.

Kissing Daryl deeper Avery let her hands move so that she could undo his shirt and once it was undone she peeled it off him slowly. Pulling away from the kiss to look at him shirtless. Her hand slowly going down his chest as she let her hips move into his.

A small part of her liking the moan he let out after she had done that. Just like she liked feeling his cock come alive in his pants after that as well.

"I still turn on you on?" Avery asked before she could stop herself, her hands reaching his pants where instead of undoing them right away she let her hand brush across his cock.

"Always," Daryl muttered through a moan as she brushed her hand across his cock again. 

"So no other woman gets you like this?" she questioned as his lips attached to her neck where he kissed it softly making her eyes close just briefly. "Connie doesn't get you like this?" she continued letting a bit of her jealousy come through.

Just a small bit because sometimes it got him off when she was jealous. She'd once been jealous of Carol way back when and fucked him after seeing them together in a moment she had misread. Daryl telling her after that was the best fucking session they had ever had.

When Daryl bit down on her neck after she asked what she had it was her letting out a moan, her hips once again finding a way to move up into his.

"No one else but you Avie," Daryl muttered against her skin before kissing at the place where he had bit down and again Avery's eyes fell shut briefly and when she opened them again she felt him pushing her shirt up. Avery letting her body move away from his as she helped him take her shirt off and once it was gone, she pulled him into another kiss.

Both of them finding ways to undress the other as they kissed this time until they were naked and wanting each other or at least Avery was wanting him.

She was wet and whining for him. Needing his cock inside of her more than she had ever really needed anything before.

"Daryl," Avery muttered out through another whine. "Please fuck me already," she told him as she pulled away from the kiss to look up into his eyes. "Need to feel you inside of me so bad."

Daryl only smirked at her words not saying anything as he lifted one of her legs so that it was resting against his hip and not long after that Avery let out a moan as Daryl finally slipped inside of her. The stretch of him inside of her after so long feeling amazing and making her feel like once again she had found her home after being homesick for so long.

"I love you," Avery told him as she felt him start to move inside of her, not moving with him just yet because she wanted to enjoy this. Wanted to enjoy the feel of just him fucking her for a bit longer.

"I love you too Avie," Daryl replied before leaning down to kiss her and as she kissed him back Avery finally let her body begin to move with his.

***

Standing with Daryl the next morning outside near the gates to the Kingdom Avery was bundled up, Hunter at her side in a long winter coat because it had gotten cold over night. Avery almost swearing from the looks as well as just the smell in the air that it might start to snow soon at some point today which would mean it was officially winter.

"Stay safe," Avery told him as she looked at him with a small frown not sure why she was scared of him going out to the pikes with Lydia but she was.

"Yeah daddy, stay safe," Hunter spoke up from where he stood beside her and Avery had to laugh as she reached out to put an arm around him, pulling him closer to where she was standing.

"Nine lives remember," Daryl retorted as he caught Avery's eye a blush coming onto her cheek as she remembered saying that to him once at the prison when he told her to stay safe before leaving out to go after Maggie and Taylor when they'd been held at Woodbury.

"Yeah,yeah," Avery shook her head smiling some when Daryl shushed her by leaning in to kiss her quickly and then dropping on his knees to talk to Hunter. A bigger smile working on her lips as she listened to Daryl telling Hunter to be the man for mommy while he was gone and to make sure his mommy was safe.

When Daryl stood back up Avery leaned in to kiss him one more time before finally watching as he left the safety of the Kingdom with Lydia. Avery praying with everything she had that he'd make it back to her safe and that he'd also make it back before the snow if it did indeed snow today.


End file.
